Curiosity dawns an embarrased cat
by Asmodel
Summary: GrimmIchi Ichigo reste éveillé tard un soir, réfléchissant sur sa relation avec son amant, Grimmjow. Quelle est cette chose qui pourrait rendre leur relation parfaite? Traduction


Bonjour bonjour

Voilà une fic qui m'a fait mourir de rire et qui est trop mignonne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

DISCLAIMER : Grimm n'est pas à moi… j'aurais bien voulu pourtant ! TT Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et cette fic est de KitsuneJester qui m'a gentiment laissée la traduire.

Bonne lecture !

**Curiosity dawns an embarrassed cat.**

Ichigo était confortablement allongé dans les bras de Grimmjow, comme toutes les nuits, utilisant le corps de Grimmjow à la place de son matelas 'autrefois confortable'. Le mâle aux cheveux turquoise en question était profondément endormi. Ca avait été une longue journée et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être fatigué. Fuir Aizen pour être un informateur du côté des Shinigami et avouer son amour pour un certain adolescent aux cheveux orange, le tout en une journée, pouvait être un travail fatiguant.

Non pas qu'il l'admette un jour.

C'est ce qui gardait notre Fraise éveillée à ce moment. Longtemps après que son amant se soit endormi, Ichigo allongé réfléchissait à leur relation. Bien sûr, c'était un véritable amour, et personne ne pouvait le nier. Pas même le grand méchant Grimmjow, après qu'Ichigo l'ait forcé à l'admettre les deux douzaines de premières fois.

Ah! Et voilà la part 'grand méchant'. Grimmjow était toujours partant pour suivre son instinct. Combattre, se disputer, prendre des décisions dans la seconde, la luxure… Le visage d'Ichigo prit la teinte d'une tomate à celle là. Mais il n'était jamais… quel est le mot…

Doux ?

Ichigo n'attendait rien de fleur bleue et romantique. En fait, il serait probablement effrayé par quelque chose dans le genre. Grimmjow, restaurants romantiques, fleurs… Urg! Juste _l'imaginer_ sonnait faux. Pas _seulement_ parce que Grimmjow ne ferait pas ce genre de choses…

Mais parce qu'_Ichigo_ ne le voulait pas non plus.

Grimmjow n'était pas qu'en train de se battre et disputes TOUT le temps, bien sûr, ou Ichigo le mettrait dehors à coups de pieds dans la seconde. Ils avaient fait pas mal de 'juste s'assoir et profiter de la compagnie de chacun' et 'parler de rien pendant des heures'. C'était sympa de lui parler, et ses remarques 'grossières mais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment' éclairaient n'importe quelle conversation. C'étaient des choses normales. Et c'était bien.

Mais peu importe combien Grimmjow devient 'normal', il est toujours supérieur. Pendant les conversations, Grimmjow prouve toujours qu'Ichigo à tord sur une chose ou une autre, pour les 'sorties' (Grimmjow nie toujours que se soient des rendez-vous) Ichigo est toujours conduit par Grimmjow. Là encore, Ichigo s'en moque. Ca lui évite de le faire.

Mais il porte toujours son image de 'gars dur'.

Ichigo se souvient de ce que Renji, qui a su pour leur relation longtemps avant qui que se soit d'autre à Soul Society, lui a dit il y a une semaine ou deux.

_Ichigo était assis à son bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur tout sauf la nuisance à tête rouge qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Là tout de suite, c'était ses devoirs. Penché sur son bureau, griffonnant furieusement sur l'innocent problème de math gribouillé sur de multiples feuilles._

"_Héhéhé, j'arrive pas à m'y faire à toi et Jaggerjaques. Sortant satanément ensemble. Pff." Renji rit sous cape et tapotant Ichigo sur l'épaule d'une façon VRAIMENT pas réconfortante. Les pensées d'Ichigo étaient quelque part autour de 'Comment est-ce que tu tues quelqu'un avec ustensile d'écriture?' "J'pensais que t'avais meilleur goût, Berry__**1**__."_

"_Oh la ferme, comme si t'en savais quoi que se soit, pauvre imitation d'ananas__**2**__," répliqua Ichigo, son célèbre 'froncement de sourcils-regard furieux' au maximum. Renji rit juste, ce qui énerva Ichigo encore plus. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange priait pour que sa santé mentale résiste au moins pour cette nuit. Il pensa que ses prières avaient été entendues quand Renji arrêta de rire et se mit à réfléchir à la réponse d'Ichigo._

"_Tu sais, je sais rien sur ta relation avec le type." Ou pas. "Quoi, il a un faible caché pour un truc? Ou une autre identité que seul notre célèbre Ichigo peut faire sortir?" Renji dut éviter une salve de pseudo missiles (faits d'ustensiles d'écriture) en direction de son visage. Pour seulement se planter dans le mur derrière lui. _

"_C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je pars. Mais sérieux mec, j'espère que tu as raison pour lui." Et il sauta par la fenêtre d'où il était venu. _

Ichigo resta là à réfléchir sur cette remarque. Un faible caché? Que seul Ichigo pourrait trouver? Pas même en 100 ans. Il a cette image de 'dur' à maintenir.

Ichigo soupira et commença distraitement à faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

C'est pas comme si Ichigo n'était pas satisfait de cette relation. C'est bien comme c'est. Grimmjow et Ichigo vont si bien ensemble que parfois Ichigo s'attends à se réveiller seul chez lui avec son réveil qui lui beugle dans les oreilles, le suppliant pas si silencieusement d'être détruit.

Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'Ichigo a envie d'avoir ce côté doux pour lui. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait être _complètement_ 'un dur'. Regardez Kenpachi. Il HURLE 'gros dur' en tellement de façons, que c'en est même pas drôle. Mais cette tache rose appelée Yachiru sur son épaule l'adoucit.

Ichigo est tiré de sa réflexion quand il sent Grimmjow le tirer plus près, pas que se soit vraiment possible si on considère qu'Ichigo est au-dessus de lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange sourit chaleureusement quand même et enroule avec précaution le bras dont la main ne passe pas dans les cheveux bleus autour de la taille de Grimmjow, et repose sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

C'est là qu'il le sentit. Une profonde, quasi vibration quelque part dans le torse de son amant. Ichigo releva la tête.

_Bon sang? Qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Ichigo retira sa main des cheveux de Grimmjow et toucha sa poitrine, là où sa tête était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il monta sa main vers sa gorge, où les vibrations semblaient plus fortes, mais elles cessèrent rapidement. Ichigo soupira et haussa les épaules, reprenant sa tâche consistant à totalement ruiner la coiffure de Grimmjow et reposant sa tête.

Une minute ou deux plus tard, ça recommença. Ce n'était pas cette agaçante vibration de bourdonnement, comme les ailes d'un insecte, mais une vibration presque calme et relaxante. Ichigo décida d'attendre pour voir ce qui arriverait. Il fit descendre l'activité de sa main plus bas, juste au dessus de l'oreille de Grimmjow. Il attendit. Et ça paya.

Énorme.

A présent, Ichigo pouvait entendre les vibrations. Par intermittence, encore et encore. Ca réussit presque à bercer l'adolescent vers le sommeil. S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité.

Ichigo l'avait enfin trouvé. Il lui avait fallu un moment. Le 'faible' supposé de Grimmjow. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était assez évident ! Il est en partie une putain de _panthère_. C'est un chat !

Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Ex-Sexta Espada, ronronne.

Il putain de ronronne.

Ichigo était béat. Un large sourire victorieux étalé sur le visage. Yep, c'était parfait. Leur relation avait à présent tout ce qu'Ichigo voudrait jamais. Il pouvait être paresseux, dépendant, entêté, collant, _et_ il peut entendre _Grimmjow Jaggerjaques_ ronronner. La vie est belle.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ichigo regarde ses yeux s'ouvrir à demi lentement. Ronronnant toujours. Il gémit un peu, montrant sa gêne d'être réveillé. Ronronnant toujours. Ses bras bougent un peu et ses jambes s'étirent, se débarrassant de quelques engourdissements dus au sommeil. Ronronnant toujours. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux d'Ichigo. Il arrête de ronronner. Tout son corps se tend. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

"…Ichi…go…?" Le Shinigami aux cheveux orange boudait. A l'intérieur, bien sûr.

"Hmm?" Sa voix montrait son agacement.

"Depuis…combien de temps t'es réveillé?"

"Me suis pas endormi." Agacé, encore. Comprends le sous-entendu Jaggerjaques et rendors-toi.

"Tout le temps?"

"Yep." Malédiction ! Recommence à putain de dormir!

Il s'assoit brutalement, évidement Ichigo est entraîné avec lui, vu qu'il utilisait Grimmjow comme matelas temporaire (certains diraient permanent).

"Par l'enfer ?!"

"Tu étais réveillé _tout du long_? Pas endormi ?" Maintenant, Ichigo montre de l'agacement avec sa voix, et son langage corporel. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fixa méchamment son amant.

"Oui, Grimmjow, c'est ce que 'pas dormi' signifie en général. Maintenant si ça te gêne pas, je voudrais recommencer à 'pas dormir' en _restant allongé_.

"Putain mais comment tu peux rester si indifférent à propos de ça !?"

"A propos de quoi?" Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandissent.

"Tu veux dire que tu as pas entendu?" Sa voix semble espérer. Ichigo devrait-il mentir ? Le rassurer en laissant son secret être un secret? Eh bien, il devrait, mais Ichigo n'est pas particulièrement connu pour sa réflexion.

"Oh, le ronronnement tu veux dire?" Son visage rougit au point où Ichigo peut facilement le voir, malgré l'obscurité. Son corps se tend encore plus. Ichigo était euphorique.

"C'ETAIT PAS UN RONRONNEMENT!"

"Si, c'en était un. Maintenant tais-toi et rendors-toi, ou tu va réveiller le voisinage. Encore."

"_C'était pas un ronronnement!_" Bon, au moins il parle moins fort. Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un peut être agacé et en extase en même temps. Jusqu'à maintenant.

"Grimm, rendors-toi juste. C'est encore, quelque chose comme minuit."

"Pas tant que tu n'admettras pas que ce son redoutable n'était pas un ronronnement !"

"Je peux pas faire ça. Parce que, Grimmjow, _c'était_ un ronronnement." Il entendit un grognement s'échapper de la gorge de Grimmjow.

"Je. Ronronne. Pas."

"Si," Ichigo chanta presque, glissant à nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux de Grimmjow. Juste au dessus de l'oreille. Ses mains furent immédiatement repoussées.

"Ne fais pas ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ? tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux tout le temps. Pourquoi je peux pas faire la même chose ?" Il ne répondit pas. "Eh bien ?" Ichigo entendit un autre grognement.

"Tu peux pas c'est tout." Ouais, joli, comme si ça pouvait tout arrêter.

"Parce que tu commencera à ronronner." Il attrapa Ichigo par le col.

"Non !"

"Bien, quoi alors ? tu as accidentellement avalé une tondeuse à gazon défectueuse?" Ichigo _allait_ juste laisser Grimmjow dormir, mais non ! Maintenant il va souffrir ! Grimmjow va laisser Ichigo provoquer son ronronnement même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fait !

"Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?" Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Il l'admettait ?

"A propos du ronronnement ?"

"_C'est pas un ronronnement !!_" Ou… peut-être pas.

"Peu importe. Je sais …depuis à peu près dix minutes. Et après il a _fallu_ que tu te réveilles." Grimmjow sembla désorienté par ça. Son expression aurait probablement été plus mignonne avec son Gigai, ce fichu masque d'os ruinant tout.

"Est-ce que… tu faisais ça… exprès ?" Un des nombreux avantages d'être l'amant de Grimmjow, il bégaye quand il est confus. Allez, vous _savez_ que c'est drôle, peu importe comment tu le prends. Ok… Hors sujet.

"Et si oui ?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Est-ce qu'on peut _devenir_ à ce point rouge en rougissant ? Son secret est-il _vraiment_ si important à garder ?_

"…Pourquoi…?" C'était au tour d'Ichigo de rougir. Il n'y avait _pas moyen_ qu'il arrive juste et dise 'parce que je voulais voir ton côté doux, Grimm'.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Ouais, regarde, ça résous tout! … Ouais, juste.

"Ca réponds pas à ma question." Oh génial, il a retrouvé sa confiance.

Il est temps de la lui faire perdre à nouveau.

"Oh allez, Grimm." Ichigo mit à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je _sais_ déjà_,_ c'est rien." Grimmjow essaya de chasser sa main, mais Ichigo ne le permettrait pas. Il attrapa bien les cheveux bleu turquoise et résista.

"Je t'ai dit de ne PAS faire ça !" Grimmjow saisit la main d'Ichigo, stoppant les mouvements. Ichigo soupira. Temps pour le plan 2.

"Et si j'aimais ton ronronnement ?" Ok, un peu féminin. Un peu trop féminin. Mais, s'il ronronne, ça vaut le coup.

"Eh bien moi pas ! Et c'est pas un ronronnement !!" Ichigo soupira et bouda visiblement. Par accident, bien sûr. "… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ce son ?" Ichigo baissa le regard, retirant sa main. Grimmjow étudia attentivement Ichigo. Rougissant, évitant de croiser son regard, apparemment en profonde réflexion. "C'est embarrassant, n'est-ce pas !? N'est-ce pas !?"

"… Peut-être… un peu…" Ok, Ichigo est honnête. Il ne voyait aucune autre façon de sortir de cette situation. Le Karma l'a au tournant à chaque fois.

"Dis-moi." Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un constat. Un ordre. Bon, Ichigo n'est pas quelqu'un qui suit les ordres.

"J'ai juste dit que c'est--!"

"Ouais tu l'as fait ! Et ?" Il obligea Ichigo à le regarder dans les yeux. "Ce bruit est … embarrassant pour moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'aimes." Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent. C'est la _première fois_ que Grimmjow admet quelque chose comme ça. _La première_. Il rougit et détourna les yeux, malgré la main tenant son menton.

"….Je…Heu…" _Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que se soit si dur !? Dis-le !_ "C'est… euh …je l'aime parce que…" Il déglutit. "Parce que… Je suis le seul… à qui tu le montrerai… si ça devait arriver. C'est…"

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris." Grimmjow grogna clairement. "Conneries sentimentales…" Il sembla réfléchir un moment. "Bon." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je vais… te laisser faire, c'est bon ? Tant que tu te la ferme sur le sujet. Ca ne-"

"Ouais, je sais. Ca ne sort pas de cette pièce. J'ai compris." OUI ! Je sentiment d'extase est de retour ! Ichigo afficha un large sourire, pas loin du sourire dérangé de son Hollow Intérieur. Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Grimmjow monter et descendre, nerveusement.

**(NdA : J'espère que je décris bien un Grimm!nerveux. L'imaginer et le décrire sont deux choses complètement différentes…)**

Ichigo poussa Grimmjow sur le lit. Il se laissa faire, étonnamment. Ichigo posa à nouveau sa tète juste en dessous du cou de Grimmjow, pour mieux entendre. Il remonta sa main vers les cheveux de Grimmjow, la laissant là pour voir ce qui se passerait. Son amant se tendit un peu, mais ne montra pas d'autre signe de vouloir stopper Ichigo.

Oh yeah. Ichigo pouvait jurer que son sourire dépassa les bords de son visage à ce moment-là.

Sa main bougea. Doucement au début, essayant seulement de calmer son amant. Ce qui marcha. Les une ou deux premières minutes tout son corps se détendit et sa respiration se calma. Une minute ou deux après ça, ses bras se glissèrent inconsciemment autour de la taille d'Ichigo.

Les caresses d'Ichigo s'accélérèrent alors. Il bougea sa main plus vite, grattant plus que massant. Il se calma encore plus, complètement relaxé, soupirant d'aise. Juste un moment de plus…

Ichigo sentit le grondement dans la poitrine de son amant avant de l'entendre. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi heureux que lui, à ce moment précis, il l'aurait nié de toutes ses forces. Encore un peu. Encore un peu.

Le voila. Mais aussi vite que ce son relaxant, divin, arriva il était parti, et Grimmjow se tendit à nouveau. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

"Grimm…"

"La ferme! Je sais, je sais !" Il prit quelques profondes inspirations relaxantes. "Désolé," dit-il, un peu à contrecœur. "Juste… recommence…" Ichigo sourit ; rassuré que Grimmjow continue ça.

"Bien sûr," dit-il, avec tendresse. Un fait qu'il nierait plus tard.

Il reprit son travail. Il eut moins à attendre cette fois. Grimmjow se relaxa en moins d'une minute. Ce grondement profond vint même pas quatre secondes plus tard.

Quand le véritable ronronnement commença, il ne s'arrêta pas. En fait, Ichigo n'était pas sûr que Grimmjow le réalise au début. Ca ne fit que devenir plus fort. Il y eut un moment où il y eut une pause d'une seconde, le volume baissant, mais après il reprit aussi fort qu'avant. Ichigo pensa seulement que son amant avait réalisé qu'il ronronnait.

Ce fut un miracle pour Ichigo quand Grimmjow frotta son nez dans ses cheveux, presque comme un chat le ferait. Ses mains se glissant paresseusement sous le dos du t-shirt d'Ichigo.

"J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps," dit l'adolescent fatigué, principalement pour lui-même. Mais au marmonnement d'accord affectueux de Grimmjow, ses yeux se fermèrent et son sourire 'trop large pour être normal' revint.

Aucun d'eux ne sut exactement quand ils s'endormirent.

1 : Berry - En anglais Fraise c'est Strawberry, d'où le surnom Berry que j'ai préféré pas traduire parce que pour nous une fraise est un fruit, pas vraiment une baie…

2 : En anglais dans le texte :" poor excuse of a pineapple"… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ça… En gros Ichigo traite Renji 'd'imitation d'ananas mal faite'

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes… Bonne journée !


End file.
